


Sometimes It’s What Isn’t Said

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble+, Gen, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Peter thinks he should have said more, but he couldn’t find the right words.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Sometimes It’s What Isn’t Said

An FBI Agent and his CI were on their way to Lake George where a crooked hedge fund manager had a little alpine hideaway.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Peter murmured as he gazed at a tableau of towering green peaks. “This brings back cherished memories of camping trips with my Dad up in the Adirondacks.”

“Well, as far as I can see, there aren’t any gourmet coffee shops in this neck of the woods,” was the bored and disinterested answer he got.

Then Peter remembered that Neal had grown up in WitSec, and a father was gone before a child could form any memories. There hadn’t been any camping trips or any kind of bonding experience. “I guess there weren’t many mountains in St. Louis,” Peter said carefully.

“Nope. A pool hall was as far into the weeds that I ever ventured,” the young man replied flippantly.

It was times like this that made Peter’s heart ache to find the words to change what had been.


End file.
